Seeking My first Comfort, EVER
by Jackdude3006
Summary: After Jade gets beaten, she is thinking over her life. Before she passes into the void, one name pops up, Cat. Does Jade have the strength to pull herself up, and go to her? Will Cat ever be able to confess her greatest secret? Read to find out. Rated M for girl on girl, and some other things. Warning: Fanfic inside of this Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS, wish i did though**

**warning this will make you very excited and sad at the same time**

As i lay here im thinking over what just happened.-

"Dad, im hom... What are you doing? Why are you drinking, and naked?" "Oh, my baby girl, come here so i can fuckesh you. Im so fucking Horny.

"NO! I AM NOT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS SEX OBJECT THIS HAS GONE ON FAR ENOUGH. I HOPE YOU DIE IN A HOLE"

He then grabbed my arm and a steak knife.

Next thing i know my clothes are every where, some of my hair is on the ground im bloody, and im covered in cum.

I then remebered what happened. Dad stbbed my arm, on a major blood vessel, and watched me bleed. Then he tore my clothes and hair and proceded to beat me. i remember every punch, how he kept putting vodka down my throat, how i feel something in my ass. Next he is doing something in my mouth, and then my tits.

He then started cutting me, over and over. then i feel tingling on my pussy, then i blacked out.-

I now know then he rapped me every where, except my glory hole, so im still a virgin. He beat me black and blue, which is why my glory hole is so sore, he bruised it. My tits are two differnt colors, black and white, reminds me of Michael Jackson.

I belive if i lose any more blood, i will die. I already feel myself passing into the void. If i say good bye to my friends now, what will they think? i will tell them.

My phone is still next to me. i get on the Slap. There are so many people on, and one of the chats is about me.

Tori: Cat I know that ypu and Jade are good friends, but do you have any idea where she is staying? i saw her a few days ago, nursing her cuts.

Cat: Yes, I know where jadey is, she is at home.

Robbie: So where is she staying Tori? is it with you and Andre?

Tori: No, she is staying in the black box theater.

Beck: Who the hell cares where she stays, wait, why is she staying there?

Sinjin: Havent any of you heard? Her _father _has been beating her. Why else would she not yell at any of us? If you come to my locker i'll show you a clip that my dad got from a secruity camera.

Cat: Is she hurt, please Sinjin, tell us.

Sinjin: im sad to say that i saw the last footage, and she got raped by her dad and his _chums_.

Beck: Raped? How, when, who, when?

Robbie: When was this, was it when Jade cried?

Tori:...She cried?

Cat:...But jade never cries.

Beck:...She...No she couln't have.

Rex:...Well that bitch needs to cry, i hate her.

Andre:...Rex, shut it, Robbie is this true?

Sinjin:...I just emailed all you footage from 4 months ago, watch it and we will talk at, who's house can we go to?

Cat: We can go to mine, 4528 S Cherry Ave.

I smiled to myself, 'cause by the time they find me, i'll be dead. i hate to relize that, but it cant be helped. I can tell them _hey im going to die any minute, come find me_.

Who will i say my last words to?

Tori? No she is a bitch, and even though we forgave each other, it would take her forever to get here. Beck? No he hates me, even though he was the one to break up with me. Andre? No he and Tori are together, and he doesn't like me much anymore. Robbie? No even though he would help in an instant, he woulnt be able to get past my dad. Rex? No he needs to be the one to take my spot. Sinjin? No even though he changed a new leaf; by helping me, showing everyone what happened, and stopped being super creepy.

I feel myself starting to go numb, so i have decided i will write one last thing to my friends.

Jade: I am Dieing, i am weak, and will last 'bout 2 more minuets. i Just want to apologize for what i said to aany of you guyz. i dont kno if ill b abl to send this so im sry if you dont evr gt this. bye.

As i pass into the void, one last name pops into my mind, Cat. My little Cat

**So thats the end of ch 1, i will be adding more chapters, but i dont know how often. also in future chapters, this will switch POV. Sometimes Jade, sometimes Cat, and very rarely the other characters of victorious. Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is ch 2, and it will start off with cat. I DONT OWN VITCORIOUS, but if i did cat and jade would always be there for each other.**

**Cat's POV**

Everybody is coming over so we can figure out what is wrong with Jade.

I saw the video of Jade getting raped by her dad and his friends, it scared me. She was bloody, and covered in male stuff.

I silently laugh to myself, im thinking how Jade was the only one who knew that i am the second samrtest kid in HA. She was the first, wait i dont really mean _was_, did i?

"Hey, little red, we are outside, can we come through your window." "Kay kay."

While i wait for the gang to come up, i hear a beep on my phone. its and update on the slap. "_oh no._" "ANDRE, TORI, BECK, ROBBIE, SINJIN, GET UP HERE NOW."

"Little red?" "We are comming cat."

Andre is the first to get to me, and all i know is that Jade, My jade is dead.

"Cate what's wrong?" said Sinjin, as he climbs through the window.

"L-l-look at the s-s-s-slap."i go back into my crying fit

"Sinjin, what does the slap say?"

Sinjin is as quiet as a mouse. "we are too late."

Andre and robbie both agree to go over to my computer and read the update, i have never seen andre and robbie so dead looking.

Within 3 minuets everyone had read it, and there was a deathly scilence, until there is one voice i never want to hear again, REX.

"Yo Robbie, you gonna bring me up? im tired of sittiin down here." "Shut the fuck up rex, we are thinking." "What? That that bitch is dead, well if you wont help me up, im leaving. See ya round ass-holes."

"I so wish jade had thrown him in that wood chipper." robbie said. i look at him with suprise.-

It has been over an hour and the only noise is my crying. im thinking over the update and something comes to mind. "H-H." my voice has failed me. "H-H-Hey guys, im goin to go look for Jade, does anyone want to help?" im shocked when i see that everyone nodded their heads. "Kay kay, tori nd andre, go look at the black box. Robbie and Sinjin, go look around the beach. Beck, go look at your and her's favorite spots. Im going to go look around Jades house, lets go."

As i watch them go, i see that they all have so much saddness on their faces, but with a deteirmination to find her and save her.

I get up and get into my car.

When i get to her house im shocked to see that her dad is being put into a police car. "Get off me mother fuckers, my youll never find her, no matter how hard you try. im going to..."

"Young lady, do you know where this girl is?" She shows me a picture of Jade. "No, but my friends and i are looking for her." "how did you know that she was hurt?" I show her the update on the slap. "Maybe you should go and look for Sinjin's dad." i see her nod and they are gone within 4 minuets.

As i walk into jades house, i gasp. There is blood every where, Abloody knife on the ground, broken bottles everywhere, male junk everywhere (im sickened by that, i dont like guys, so i guess im a lesbian) and a new black rug.

i start walking over to the knife when the rug moves. Thats when i notice that the _rug_ has blue and red and purple spots, and one big white spot. It must have been my imagination. i get ready to leave, but decide to go look at the rug once more, as i walk up, i see a face, then two muonds, and glory hole, and then i relize that this is a body. i start moving frantically away from the body, i then see what made it black, a blowtorch is near the body, it has been burned. i hear something come from the body, a moan.

as i walk closer i stop dead in my tracks when i hear this last thing. "cat."

i look at the updates on the slap, and tori, andre, robbie, sinjin, and beck ddint find a thing. i tell them i found her dead burned body, and told them i was now in Napa.

Tori: cat stay there we are comming

Andre: agreed

Beck: i cant belive this, please dont hurt yourself, i cant stand another death

Robbie:... im on my way

Sinjin: my dad has been arrested, so im deffinatly comming.

cat: kay kay, see you guys soon-

With the gang gone i can now help the body. I see that she is alive, but not well. as im peeling back the dead skin, im shocked, she's naked.-

An hour has passed, and i have romoved all the burnt skin from Jade, and put aloe vera on her body, and i wasn't thinking anything naughty.

a beep from my phone brought me back from my thoughts.

Tori: cat i know that you are not in napa, i have tracked your phone, and you are in jade's house

Cat: leave me alone, i want to watch over her body until the cops come back and find her.

Tori: fine, have fun-

I hope that jade is still alive in there, 'cause she is the only one i trust. And there are reasons why i dont trust the others. Tori, beacuse she helped stage beck and her's break-up, and right after she 'did it with him'. Andre because he is Tori's bitch and will do anything for her. Robbie, because he doesn't care what happens to other people, as long as he gets a partner out of it. Trina, becasue she was crazy, and she ran in front of a moving van, well no-one really missed her. Sinjin, because he and his dad are stalkers. Beck, because he does a girl 2 or 3 times a day.

Out of the corner of my eye i see Jade twitch and shudder. and then out of all odds i see hers eyes start to open.

im staring at her and she locks on me,"K-k-k-k-kitty cat?" she said like she didn't belive i was real.

"Hi Jadey, welcome home."

**When cat said home, she ment happiness, and in her heart. so how was that ch? please tell me if u like. next ch is jades POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**Victorious is not mine, but if it was trina wouldve never even been alive, and Jade and Cat would always be the main carractors, not _Tori_. Enjoy. This ch starts off with Jades Pov**

**Jades POV**

I feel so bad, one because i didn't pass into the void, and two because i feel sore. People say that soreness or pain is a figment of the imagination, but i dont belive that. I can feel my soreness, it feels like i've been dipped in molten lava, then brought to a freezing cold wilderness. This is my pain, but what can i do? This pain remindes me of when my dad touched a hot skillet to my back, then raped my ass. I still remember the black skin i had to peel, but now it feels like my whole body was burned by that skillet. My body is limp, but i feel small hands on my skin, that must be where the coolness is coming from.

I feel my body twitch, and i can now feel the coolness of the room on my naked skin. I cant help it, i shudder.

i finnally have the strength to open my eyes, and see my savior. im shocked to see Cat, and im pissed that she saw me naked, but touched that she was the one that helped me.

"K-k-k-k-kitty cat?" I have the hardest time speaking, then i remember all the vodka my dad shoved down my throat. Her brown eyes and red hair are so captivating, that i would love to spend as much time as i can alone with her; however, she will never want to spend time with someone who has been raped over and over.

"Hi Jadey, welcome home. Are you ok? I did my best to clean you up, and i want to say im sorry. I had to see you naked to help peel all the black dead skin. You have a gorgous body. Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

im staring at her in shock, i know that she didn't say all those things at once, but guess my mind is still fucked up. So guess i must answer those questions. "Cat, what do you mean by h-h-home? I know that you would have to see my body to help me, and i want to say thank you, i would have died underneath all that shit. And thank you for telling me about my body, i always thought that i was hidious, so thank you, and i can always forgive you. I need to get up, can you help me?"

Now she is staring at me with confushion, and i know that she is catching glimps, here and there, of my exposed tits.

"What i meant by home was, welcome back into my life. Im glad you forgave me, and i dont think that its a good idea for you to get up."

Oh the way her lips move, i just want jump up on her, and then kiss her... Wait im straight, i dont like girls. But here is cat and im ready to do her, i want her to be my first.

"Uhh, Jade, are you ok? You have been staring at me for like 20 minuets." Oh fuck, that long? well what do you do?

"Jadey, are you alive in there? I'll help you up, tuck you into bed, and i'll go home."

What does she mean by that? im scared, i know im never scared, but i need the support.

"Please stay with me cat, im scared, i need support, and i... never mind on that last part."

i silently laugh to my self (one: because i dont want her to see that im laughing at her, and two: i hurt to much to even sneeze) she looks so funny when she is shocked. i love her tiny, small sqeak that comes from her mouth, her hand that twitches when she is nervous, and when she sweats, _stop that jade, you know your not gay, or are you?_

"Jade, you are probably right, but i can't bring my self to hurt you any more, i have to go. In fact after i tuck you in, im going home and gathering all my important stuff, then im leaving. I..." The look on my face must have showed. "C-Cat, please stay with me, i could never hurt you, but if you leave me, you'll hurt me. I might even go into a shock to where i die a second time, or i might try to kill my self. Please stay with me."

When i see her face fall, i know that i said something wrong. "Jade, i will stay with you as long as i can, and will make sure that you never get hurt again."

**Sooo, how was that ch? i would like some more reviews, i have one, and it was my test review (yes i had to have a test review). so the next ch should be very interesting, it takes place at around midnight, and it is the narrator's pov. also the last ch will suprise you, but i dont know how long this will be. **

**If anyone has any ideas for my story please send it into the review box. **

**I also want to let you know, that i might not get this story done as fast as some of you might want. I am writing a novel and this so... Have fun reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do not own victorious, if i did it would be Cat and Jade, what will they do next? (a new story idea? maybe)****. Enjoy. Also for any readers, I am not a "Middle school drop out who wants to make his career with these atupid stories." I am a highschool student, not a drop out. One more thing, i had jade and beck dating fora year and a half.**

_... POV_

It is about 11 o clock pm now. jade has been clothed and just went through a heart to heart talk. and without meaning to both cat and jade said that they loved the other person, however there was such a big lack of sleep neither of them noticed.

Cat knew that she had been a lesbian since she was 12, and she found out she loved jade when she was a week away from her birthday. One day, in highschool, jade came out of a school closet and her hair was ruffled and beck came out after her. When Cat saw that she became extreamly jelous, because she thought beck had taken Jade's virginity. that was they day that Jade and Beck broke up, and the day that jade went to cutting herself. Cat had always known that something was wrong with jade.

When jade relized that she was happy that beck and her broke up, she started to cut herself, she became paler than she had ever been. Her blood loss was so great, that on a few occasion she could have died, but only because she cut vital nerves.

Cat had always know that jade was cutting herself, and she knew that there was nothing that she could do to stop jade. The main reason being that the cuts had never been larger than an inch. And she had only cut that inch, two hours before her dad almost killed her, or did kill her?

Now Jade hasnt always been a weird child, but her life was a wreck before she met cat.-

See her parents always fought, and no matter what they did there was always something wrong. And as a child Jade had always been in the middle and, till she was in 9th grade, she belived that it was her fault. When she was in 4th grade, 3 years after her parents started fighting, Jade met a young girl. Her name was Iasabel Kruch. Jade had found her first friend. They were linked for a year.

Then one day Jade brought Isabel home, what she didn't relize was that her mom and dad were drunk and fighting. When Jade walked in on them, they didn't relize it. Jade's mom shoved her dad, in his hand was a butchering knife, and he hit the door frame. They didn't relize that their daughter was screaming, the knife had punctured Jade's ear. It was the first time she had ever felt something go into her skin.

The shoving went one for a number of mineuts, but that was when little Isabel walked in trying to find her friend. This time the knife had hit something vital, not an ear, her Esophagus. Little Isabel was dead within 8 minuets. That was the day that her dad was sent to prison, the day that her only friend died, the day she stopped trusting people, and the day she changed her life.-

By the time 7th grade rolled around, Jade was a completely different person. Her hair was no longer hazelnut, it was jet black. Her clothes were jet black, both her ears were pierced, and a scowl was on her face, exsactly where a tear should have been. Her mom had died a year after her dad was sent to jail. She had comitted suicide, by mixing Crystal Meth with her Vodka and Rum mix. She drank three of those felt sick and vomited blood. This was done for 5 days, before her blood loss was too great she carved a name into her belly, Tommy. Jade's older brother who died 10 mineuts after he was born.

Jade had come home and found her mom dead and, not suprisingly, she didn't care. All jade did was cry a bit at her brothers name and take her mom to the city dump. her mom was in the trash can along with 2 weeks of trash. The men there took the can, and threw all the contents into the incinerator.-

About a month later Jade's house looked cleaner than it ever had been, even when they moved in. When Jade went to the store to get food, she saw a 5 foot girl with brown hair. It shocked her, because this girl looked just like Iasabel Kruch. Jade knew it wasn't but when the girl turned around, Jade smiled and waved, while mouthing _hi_. this girl looked at jade funny and then broke out in a smile. Jade then knew that it wasn't isabel, the smile was all wrong. A singal tear rolled down her cheeck as she looked away. Jade paid, then ran home.

That was the first night she cried after Isabel was killed by her dad.-

When Jade entered High School, people atuomatically moved away from her. But there was one girl with red velvet cake hair, and when she turned around Jade knew that there was something she liked about this girl. But before she could go and say hello, Jade, and all the other kids, were taken to a place called the black box.

Then everyone was told to find a play or a song that they liked. Jade and red velvet were paired up. Together they sang a song that got both of them into Hollywood Arts. Right after they got a yes, Jade hugged the girl and said that she was happy they both got in, and that they were going to be best friends. After Jade hugged red velvet, she got a hug back and a name Cat. It was later in the day, but Cat finnally got up the courage to tell jade that she knows who she is. Jade was shocked to know that the girl in the store was Cat, shocked to know that they have lived a block away from each other with out knowing, but most of all she was shocked that Cat had seen the single tear roll down her face. When Cat questioned why Jade smiled a sad smile and told cat that she would tell her when the time was right.-

Almost 3 months later Jade was thinking about killing herself. Her dad was being released from prison on Jade's birthday. When she thought she was alone in the bathroom, she pulled out the scapel from her purse, and put the scapel right above her eye. Cat walked in singing a cheery tune, and stopped dead when she saw what jade was doing. She ran over grabbed the scapel and flushed it down the toilet.

Jade confessed that her dad was comming home from prison on her bairthday. Cat said that it was alright and that she would be there for Jade. When Jade got home she was very suprised to see her dad sitting at the table drunk, with all his buddies.

All jade saw was 12 pairs of eyes turn to her. she was grabbed and stripped. they were all very hard right now. Jade's dad was first up, he had he suck on his member until its was limp. Sooner than later all 12 men had had a blow-job done on her. then her dad's best friend, a crazy murderer named doctor x, walked up to jade and shoved his 13 inch cock down her throat. a man had his dick through her tits and 2 dicks were in her ass. all the other men were hard again and pumping up and down on their shafts. It was amzing that every man cummed at the same time.

Jade was left to go clean herself up, she washed herself 3 times, then brushed her teeth 3 times. Jade's ass was bright red and really raw, plus some cum was till dripping out. Man they got in far. Her tits were bruised, and she had consumed, at least, one and a half gallons of cum.

She felt so violated that she ran and got her extra scapel, and cut her ass cheek. It was a small cut, but it hurt. That was the first, and definitely not the last, time she was raped and the day that she started cutting herself.

**Sorry for not finishing this for a long time. I have been busy with writing my books, and doing my summer reading projects. **

**I would not be suprised if i lost all my followers after this ch. I thought that it would be a good idea to tell what Jade's pat was like. Next ch is Cat's past. **

**Now when i finish this story im going to write some others: Pokemon, Eragon, icarly, big time rush, hunger games...**

**Hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't i would like to know. not that i will change anything, but just so i know where you guys, and gals, are comming from.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here we are ch 5. I honestly didn't think that i would get this far. So this ch starts off with a ...pov and then Cat's past. I will admit that it is not as crazy as jade's, but somethings will shock you. I DONT OWN VICTORIOUS, if i did then beck would be gay. robbie would have never had rex (lol i made him sound like a woman). sinjin would have been cool. trina, well trina would have already left for college so we would never have to see her. tori would have died within the first two episodes. Plus Cat and Jade would be the main characters while being lovers. I know that this is a long intro to i'll get to it. Enjoy.**

_...POV_

It is now around 1 o clock am, and Cat is thinking about her favorite movie. The Muppets From Space. She had drifted away from The Little Mermaid, when she was 12. She was looking for it on her tv, and found one. Little did she know that it was a parody and showed ariel having sweet lesbain sex. That was the day that Cat found out she was a lesbian.

And a year later she found the one girl who she thought could make her happy. Jet Black girl, or, as she liked to recall, singal tear.

While she is thinking over these things Jade is moaning a singal name in her sleep. Cat. She was dreaming about getting Cat out of her dream land so they wouldn't die. They were in SAW. And Jade was failing miserablely. Then Cat got up and ran awway with jade linked on to her.-

Cat was an extreamly bright girl, top scores in her classes. Even the teachers said best in the school. Her whole family knew that she was an amazing girl. But one fatal day just took her away from who she was.

Her mom was throwing a party because cat was getting reconized, for school smarty, on her birthday. When her birthday came there was a suprise waiting in their bathroom. But no one knew about it. Her mom went up there to 'release something' and all you heard were screams. When Cat ran up the stairs she was shocked, on the ground was her mom getting doggied style. The rapest decided to pull out his gun and point it at Cat. Cat and him had a "nice" conversation, and then he shot her mom. Cat had blacked out from all the blood.

She was 8 when this happened. Now frankie, her brother, wlked in the house after coming home from a party and he smelled blood. when he ran to the bathroom he saw his mom with blood coming out of her ass, but she had a look of pure joy on her face, and his sister was on the ground with no emotion on her face.-

For 3 months Frankie and Cat's dad tried to get her out of her Dream land. Then Frankie relized that there was a doctor in Seattle that could help his sister. On the way he stopped at an inn, and ran back out to his car. He found his mom. She was taking 4 cocks in her ass, 2 in her mouth, 3 in her pussy, and 12 other guys were jacking off around her. Behind her there was a line of about 78 peaople waiting to fuck his mom. Women and men alike.

Now Frankie was also pissed, because he got a boner from watching this happen. And it was his mom. So he pulled down his pants and let his 12 inch boner come out. While driving to Seattle, he was masterbating. He wasnt in his room, so he couldnt put his cum into his cum jar. When he reached his climax, 4 shots landed on his face, and then a puddle started to form on his seat.

He was moaning with his head back and looking at the roof of his car. What he didnt realize was that he and his car were headed to a 20ft drop off into a river.

The mess was horrible. His car was crushed from 8ft down to 3ft. His head was bloody and his ball sack was ripped open.

3 days had passed before Cat's dad heard about the accident, and when her dad told Cat what had happened, it brought her out of her dream land. They went to the hospital that he was being held at, and Cat almost blacked out a second time. Frankie was crazy. His hair was gone, stiches on his head, chest, arms, and neck. She didn't want to know what was under the sheets.

In a way frankie did help Cat out of her dream land, but not in a way either of them would have liked. To mask over all her pain (seeing her mom get raped, frankie almost dieing, her fear of people) she went into dream land. However the bad part was that all of her experiances haunted her dreams. Alomost 4 years had passed before cat relized that she had to tell someone. But to get up her courage she decided to watch The Little Mermaid.

It took her around 25 minutes to find one. As she got ready to watch it she relized that no one was in the house. So she went up-stairs and put on her sports bra and gym shorts. Both pink. When she pressed play she was shocked, there was Ariel without her shell-bra. Her face showed pure anger, she was taking her father's cock in her mouth, while he was rubbing her pussy. Cat was grossed out when Posiden came, shot after shot into her mouth. He then allowed his daughter to take her mouth off his cock, but cum was still coming out.

It took about 30 minutes for her father to stop cumming. Then Ariel walked off (or swam off) to her room. There was when she smiled. Her best friend had her bra off and her tail slid down past her pussy. Ariel did the same thing and they started to have sweet lesbian sex. The two mermaids were creating a wirlpool. Then Ariel screamed when a coral dildo was inserted into her pussy. Her best friend was in pain, there was a scale dildo shoved down her ass.

The were pumping in and out and then, they both screamed. In the water was a pinkish tint. Ariel and her best friend started to "eat it" out of the water. Then the dildo's were switched and Ariel had the scale one down her ass. The coral one was down her friend's pussy. They came and ate their juices again. Then the 69 position was put out. Ariel was eating Miley's pussy and vise-versa. They came in each others mouths.

It was about ten minutes later when Ariel and Miley were laying next to each other, tweaking their nipples. Then the credits came and Ariel flipped everyone off.

Cat started to feel a tingling in her sweet spot around the time she saw Miley's tits. Near the end of the movie there was a wet spot showing in her shorts and her nipples were poking through her sports bra. She then relized that she didn't like men, she liked women. She knew that her dad, and her new step mom, would never be happy if she told them. So for the next year she kept her "problem" a secret.-

Then one day she and her mom went to the store to buy her favorite thing. Red velet cupcakes. When her mom was looking for a box that had more than 5 in one, she was looking at the people in the store. Her gaze stopped on one girl who stood out from all the others. She had jet black hair, nice sized tits, and peirced ears, one looked more like a scar than a peircing. Jet black looked over at Cat and waved while mouthing hi. Cat didn't know what to do, the she cracked a smile. But when she did she saw the other girl's face fall and a great sorrow fell over her. When the girl ran out of the store, a singal tear fell down her face.

Now Cat knew that she shouldn't have seen that, but she did. Cat went home that day and knew that she needed to comfort this girl in anyway possible. She knew that there was something wrong in this girls life, just like in her own.-

When Cat entered High School she knew that she had to be dumb, just so no one would ask her about her life. Her hair color had changed from brown to red velvet. She was trying to make some friends and then she felt like someone was watching her. She turned around and her heart beat stopped. There was singal tear. Before she could go and ask what was wrong that one day, Cat and all the other kids were wisked off to a place called the black box.

Everyone was told tp preform a song or play that they liked. Cat and jet black were paired up together. When they were singing cat knew that she liked this girl. Right after they got a yes, jet black hugged cat and said that she was happy they both got in, and that they were going to be best friends. After jet black hugged Cat, Cat hugged her back and told her her name. Then jet black told Cat her name. Jade. It was later in the day, but Cat finnally got up the courage to tell jade that she knows who she is. Jade was shocked to know that the girl in the store was Cat, shocked to know that they have lived a block away from each other with out knowing, but most of all she was shocked that Cat had seen the single tear roll down her face. When Cat questioned why Jade smiled a sad smile and told cat that she would tell her when the time was right.-

Cat was in the middle of class when she relized that Jade was not there. When jade was gone, something bad always happened. So she put on her dumb act and asked to use the restroom. She didn't know what made her sing but something did. She walked into the bathroom and stopped dead when she saw what jade was doing. She ran over grabbed the scapel and flushed it down the toilet.

Then Jade confessed that her dad was comming home from prison on her bairthday. Cat said that it was alright and that she would be there for Jade. When Cat got home she relized that the rest of the day had passed too fast. So she went up to her room and watched her recording of the little mermaid. She released all over her bed, then put in The Muppets From Space. All of a sudden she went into her dream state. Her memories came back and she needed to get rid of them.

When she went into the dream land, one last thought entered her mind. This was not the last time that she would be forced to forget, and she knew that only one person could ever help her. But she tried to kill herself today, what could she do for Cat?

**What did i tell you? Very long. Now if i didn't lose any people last ch, i should have lost some this ch. I know i said that Cat's story wasn't as shocking, but it did make you more excited. Now ch 6 will be very interesting. I think that i will, wait you don't need to know that yet. Just sit tight, and i will write the next ch soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't think i have to keep saying that i dont own victorious. Im preaty sure you get the idea. So for this ch i was thinking that i would show what happened during Cat and Jade's comfort talk. I hope you enjoy. Oh and last ch included 2031 words. I know it must have taken forever to read, so have fun with this one. **

_...POV_

After Cat had agreed to stay the night and help Jade back onto her feet, she said that they needed to talk. Cat said that she would go first and explained why she went into her dream land. While Cat was telling her story, Jade had a sad look on her face, and she knew that cat would be upset as to why she was always angry.

When it was Jades time to tell, she dicided to tell her whole story. Then she admited to liking Cat. Cat was confused and said the same thing back to Jade.

Cat wanted to know what had happened that one day in the storeroom closet. Jade then laughed out loud. She knew that cat thought she had sex. So when she told Cat that Beck wanted to have sex, Jade didn't know what to do. So she went with beck to the closet. Before the door was closed she saw Cat's face, and knew that this was wrong. When Jade closed the door and turned around she was shocked to see Beck stroking his 3 inch penis.

Now Jade was pissed, one: because she remembered all the cocks she had to deal with before, two: because she now knew that she did not like beck. So when he ordered her to come over, she walked over, sat down and put his cock in her mouth. She was already gagging. It tasted horrible, so to get back at beck she bit down on his dick, enough to draw lots of blood. She then smacked his dick, and punched his eye.

She then continued to beat him in so many different places, she even shoved a broom stick down his ass.

After Jade told Cat what happened, Cat decided that it was time for bed. When she thought that Jade was asleep she slowly pulled down her pants and stuck 2 fingers into her pussy, and 2 into her ass. She came in about 5 minutes. she then shoved off her pants and slept in her panties and athletic shirt.

Jade ahd felt Cat masterbating next to her and decided that she wanted to try. So, with a great amount of pain, she slid to fingers into her pussy. She felt Cat's sweaty panties on her ass so that turned her on even more. It took her even longer to release her stuff, but when she did it went all over the bed and some hit Cat's face.

Cat twited and moaned Jade's name. What Jade did next was so unexpexted that Cat thought it was part of her dream. Jade reached her face over Cat's and kissed her mouth, it was a french kiss. Then she pulled down Cat's panties and thought that she would die of nerves. Her pussy was so cute, and she put her face down to it, and kissed it. She also licked it, and her tounge accidentally entered her pussy. Jade knew that she wanted Cat forever now. So she pulled Cat's panties back up, entered two fingers into her own glory hole and stuck her fingers in Cat's mouth.

Cat woke up about 8 minutes after Jade passed out. She had the greatest dream, Jade had fucked her pussy and then let Cat taste her pussy. She was wondering why she tasted something sweet in her mouth. But to satisfy her need she lifted up Jade's t-shirt and suckked on her left nipple while messing with the other, She then switched sides. After that she put Jade's shirt back down and fell asleep happy.

She fell asleep around 9 o clock pm.

**I know, I know. Short ch and im sorry, but this didn't go according to plan. Since i had already told their pasts, what was the point of doing it again. So i decided to give you a glimps of what will happen in later ch's.**


	7. Chapter 7

**What to do, what to do? My reviews have started to get really bad. *sigh* did i mention that this is my first fanfic? People are telling me to get a life and get the f*** off of here. **

**If my next few ch's start to suck, that is why. *sigh*. However, i will try my best to make these next few ch's memorable. enjoy.**

_Cat's POV_

Should i wake up and leave her here? no. That is not right. I mean i have to admit to sucking on her last night. And then i have to get her back up on her feet, and graduate. what can i do to help her?

She is in pain, and i love her. Do i admit that to her, or do i blow her off and make her go into a worse ammount of pain?

I open my eyes and my heart stops dead, there she is, on her floor, crying. As i see her, i hear thing like "i souldn't have done that to her", "she is my best friend, and yet i did that to her", "im not a lesbian, i just love her comfort, and she makes me feel like there is still stuff to gain in life".

When these thing are swirling in my mind, something comes to mind. Last night i thought that Jade had french kissed my mouth and pussy, then inserted her tounge into my pussy. Or at least that is what i dreamt. But as i lay here listening to her, i relize that that was not a dream. It really happened.

I move my body to see her better and she stops crying. "C-c-cat, are you awake? Im so sorry about what i did to you. I belive that i love you, but before we go any further in this relationship, can you help me back onto my feet?" I stay silent, even though it kills me. I see her walk over to me and i shut my eyes really quick.

"I know that you are awake cat, but if you are not, im going to do something to wake you up." I feel her get onto the bed, and her hands pull up my shirt. I then relize that my bra is not on, and she can see that my breasts are perky. Shit. "Haha, i caught you cat. now i want you just to lie still ok?" I just nod my head not trusting my voice.

She puts her head down to one of my tits and starts to swirl her tounge on one while flicking the other. then she is sucking on the same one, while letting her other hand play with my public hair. She then switches sides and does the same thing. I feel her body leave mine and i wimper. "haha cat, i am just going to try something that i should have done last night.

What does she mean by that? Did she really stick her tounge in my pussy? I feel my black panties with green lace being pulled down. "ohh, these are by far the best panties that i have ever seen." I feel the heat in my face go up. i shiver when the cold air in her room touches my sweet spot. she is now swirling her finger in my public hair. then she inserts it. i moan out in plesure.

i feel myself getting really wet, and i feel 3 fingers in my pussy going in and out. Wait, when did that happen, when i moaned she was still at one. And then, she stopped.

I open my eyes and look at her. "Cat, i don't really know what im doing. You are the first person to care for me in years, and i thought that this would make you happy. But, like i told you last night, im still a virgin and i want to be with someone who loves me. You dont have to respond to the rest of what i said, but do you love me?" I nod my head. "Then, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I'm shocked that the first person to ever love her and make her feel special, is me. Do i really love her, or do i just want her body?

"Jade, i..." She is staring at me, and it looks like she is about to cry. I sigh. "Jade, i would love to be your girlfriend."

Now her face has lit up, but there is still something she is holding back. I can see it.

I stare at her expectanly. I hear her give a small sigh. "Cat, i need to know that you love me. That you wont just use me and then dump me in a trash can. And i would like to know if you are a... virgin" I hear say the last word so quietly, i should laugh. But i dont.

"Jade, I love you will all my heart; wait that wont be enough, I love you with all my soul. I would never dream of hurting you, and if i did, then i would throw Myself into a trash can. And i am still a virgin and you will be my first."


	8. Chapter 8

**You know, sometimes i think that i am just talking to myself. Then today i lookd at my views. Almost 1,500. Now that made me happy. **

**If not for all of you this, and my novels would be in the trash. Now how do i repay you? Oh! i know. I have two new stories forming in my mind. Johnny test, and the Hunger games. Now the only way i will tell you what they are about is if you PM me. *that means private message***

**Thanks a million.**

**Jdog3006**

**Oh, this ch is 2 weeks after cat found jade, enjoy.**

_Cat's POV_

"Cat, why are you 20 minuets late to my class? Or can you answer why you have missed weeks of school?" I smile to myself. Sikowitz can be so funny sometimes. But not today.

I look at the man and say " I have been taking care of a great friend, she needed me." I look over at tori and she has her dumb thinking face on. "Tori, go fuck youself, it is who you are thinking about." I smile when i hear everyone shut up. I hear Rex say "I didn't know that that whore could cuss."

I walk up to Rex, grab him and trow him into the new trash can that Sikowitz instaled. It incinerates the trash on contact.

"Hey little red, why do you have black streaks in your hair?" "Well Andre, this is a way to show all of you that while i was looking for my lover, you and the rest of the gang were drinking. "Now hang on Cat. Andre and i really did go looking for jade. Tori was the bitch who said that we needed to come back and leave you to your findings. And i will tell you something she wispered into my ear. Well after class anyway."

Someone walks into the door. "Sup Sikowitz?" Everyone's head, but mine, swivels in the direction. There is my girlfriend. She ditched her goth look and now looks like a girl. In fact, she and i look a lot alike now. She is wearing a red mini skirt, mine is black. She is wearing a spagetti strap black shirt and a green promise ring. I am wearing a red spagetti strap shirt and a green promise ring.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Jade?" I heard Tori say.

"Hey Kitty, how did the talks go?" "Well Jadey, Sikowitz has climbed out the window screaming ghost. And the class is dumbstruck." I walk up to her and hug her like there was no tomorrow. And in truth, Graduation is only a week away.

"Now then, there is to be some new rules 'round here. The only people that are in my group with Cat is: Robbie, Sinjin, and Andre. Beck and Tori, go jump in front of a moving bus."

I smile at my girfriend and then i kiss her on the lips.

Now i see hear everyone gasp at that and i hear sikowitz laughing. "Cat and Jade, I have to admit to something. Now dont get mad at me for this, it was Lane's decicion. You two are tecnecally alread graduated. Accually, robbie, andre, and sinjin are too.

You see, Lane and i work for the CSI and we thought that since you 5 were so close, we would make your high school carreer shorter. So, here are you diplomas, and have fun being a married couple."

"Now Beck and Tori, You have to come with us. You played a huge part in Jade's almost death. And you need to serve for that crime." I see tori pull out a Taurus 1911B, and beck pulls out a machete. Then 3 CSI agents break down the classroom door and they are all holding a Springfield Armory XD-9 SC. I look back at Sikowitz and i see Lane next to him. They are both holding a Kel-Tec Keltec KSG.

I see Lane and Sikowitz shoot at Back and i see blood come out of his mouth. Then tori kills 3 students and one CSI agent before jumping out the window. I see Tori running and then she is hit by a bus.

I feel myself, and see jade, getting lifted into the air. I close my eyes and wait for this night mare to end.

Wheni come to i am at home with Jade.

"Jade, what just happened?" "Well i belive that we just saw two people die, and a lot of the mysteries in our life get solved."

I am looking around and i see that we are not in Jades house, in fact i dont even reconize this place. "Jadey, where are we?" "Well according to this note, this is our home, with apoligies from the CSI." "Jadey, i love you, and please dont ever leave me."

"Kitty, i think that we should get over this thing asap and get on with our life."

"Ok, as long as im with you."

**Shut up. I know that this did not go remotly close to plan, but oh well. It worked. Now i belive that there are only going to be two more ch's. This has gone on long enough, and i need to get cracking on my other stories. Thanks. **

**Oh and i thought that i would add something new to the victorious saga. This part of the story was hard to write, but i enjoyed it. Thanks for the support. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Now im warning you all, this will be an odd ch. It skips time really fast. have fun trying to figure out the best way to read this. **

_Jade's POV_

Our college life passed by really quick, and thanks to Sikowitz, we never had to live on campus. Then we both passed at the top of our classes.

It has been 3 years since we graduated college, and i have loved every bit of it. But now i have to go to the next level. It is time for me to ask her the question that has been forming in my mind since the day she found me.

Oh here comes our dinner. "Mmm, Jadey you really picked out a nice place to eat, and on the day that i found you to. How nice of a way to make this day even more special."

"Kitty, if you would please pour us some champane." I see her look at me funny and then nod ok.

Once our glasses are full i ask her to get out that necklace that she wanted to give me. As soon as she turned around to get my present, i quickly reached across the table and dropped the ring in her glass. "Here you go Jadey."

I stop breathing at the necklace. It has a gold chain and at the bottom is a Ligercorn. It was something that we made up in college. The lion was me, the unicorn was her, and the tiger was our feelings. I wipe a tear from my cheek and put it on. Its now or never to put my plan into action.

I smile my famous devil smile and i take her champane glass. "HEY, why did you take that?" I am sweating bullets by this time, i feel my underarms getting really iratated. I get down on one knee, hold up her glass of champane, and say loud enough so everyone can hear.

"Cat. Today is the anniversry of when you found me alomst dead. Now we have gone through some hard times in life, but i have always loved you. I never want you to feel unsafe, I never want to see you hurt, and i never want to leave you. So i ask this one question. Will you, my kitty cat, Marry me?"

I feel all the eyes in the resturant boring into mine, but the only eyes i see are Cat's. I see her look at the glass and her eyes go big when she sees the ring.

It feels like hours have passed, and i was about to stand up and apologize when she said the one word i wanted to hear. "Yes! I will marry you. I have always wanted you to say this to me." The only word i heard was yes. The rest had no meaning.

I smile and i kiss her on the lips while i put the ring on her finger. I hear people clapping and cheering, but i dont care. Cat is mine forever.

In fact, it is the least i can do after what she did to help me.

...

Im going to die up here is the preist doesn't hurry up. "And now Cat Valentine and Jade West will say the vows they have made for each other. May we have the rings please?"

The preist nods his head at me. "Cat valentine, I promise to always care for you. I promise that i will never leave you. I swear on my life that i will jump in front of the gunman to keep you safe. I promise that i will keep you safe. And if you ever leave me, there will always be a place in my arms for you to come running back to." I slip the ring on her left ring finger.

The preist now nods his head at Cat. "Jade west, ever since i met you you have shown me life. If i were ever to leave you, it would be to keep you safe. If you steped in front of the gun, I would shoot myself to join you in everlasting love. There are many things that i can give you, but the one i want to give you is ... A new family that you and i start together." She slips the ring onto my finger.

"Now with these vows I say one last thing to end this sorrow. Everlasting love is the hardest thing to find, but these two that stand before me, have figured it out. Now by the power invested in me, i now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." Cat and i meet in the middle and we kiss like there was no tomarrow.

...

The after party went by in a blur. The best thing that i remeber, if not the only thing, was when Cat invited Robbie, Sinjin, and Andre into our new family. I was proud to call these three my brothers.

But now that im here on the plane, i am worried. What if i do something wrong on our honeymoon? We are still 8 hours away from our destination, and i am the only one awake in the plane. Ok, thats not true, the pilots are awake too.

I guess that i should sleep, but i don't want to. Im freaking out, and i dont want to freak when Cat is awake with me.

Well, guess it is time.

...

_Jade's dream_

_I cant run or hide. I am watching my self being raped and burned. I see Tori and Beck paying my dad, and the CSI standing off to the side. In the backroung a song is playin. Its "Love the way you lie". _

_Sitting here on the floor, i see my cat being takin into the emergency room. Two hours have passed and the doctor comes out telling mw that she didn't make it. Our child is dead and so is she. _

_Now the doctor has turned into my dad. He is holding a scaple and it is positioned over my breasts. I feel both of my hard nipples sliced off. _

_Now i hear the song once again, but I am at a concert with sinjin. The song has just started._

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like

And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe

I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight

As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

High off of love, drunk from my hate

It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer

I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me

She fuckin' hates me, and I love it

Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain't

Come back, we're running right back, here we go again

It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great

I'm Superman with the wind at his back

She's Lois Lane but when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed

I snap, "Who's that dude?", I don't even know his nameI laid hands on her, I never stoop so low again

I guess I don't know my own strength

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lieI love the way you lie

You ever love somebody so much, you could barely breathe when you with 'em?

You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'em

Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em

Now you're gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'emNow you're in each others face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'emYou push, pull each others hair, scratch, claw, bit 'emThrow 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'emIt's the race that took over, it controls you both

So they say you'd best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't know ya'

Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day

Sound like broken records playing over

But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint

You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game

But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window

Guess that's why they call it "window pane"

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

Well that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lieI love the way you lie

Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean

And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine

But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me

But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded

Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, baby, it was me

Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems

Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano

All I know is I love you too much to walk away though

Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk

Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?

Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball

Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywal

Next time? There won't be no next time

I apologize, even though I know it's lies

I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar

If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'ma tie her to the bed

And set this house on fire

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

Well that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie.

_As soon as the song ends, sinjin kisses my then knifes me throught the heart. He has turned into Beck. There is the smile of death. No now he's goin to rape me no no noooooooooo._

_I wake myself up and i see that there is a child in front of me, i see doctors hurring around. One of the doctors comes up to me and asks, "what would you like to name this beautiful baby girl?"_

_I look down and faint. There is my kitty cat._

_I am now 93 years old and i see my life flashing before my eyes, there, right there, is where my life ended. It was when cat had died in my arms._

...

I am screaming. There are people all wround me, even a paramedic. I hear Cat praying to God that i will be alright.

With all my will i hit my head against the plane window. My screaming has stopped, but now im bleading. Oh look i see pretty colors.

...

"Jade, are you OK?" I love that voice, but why would she ask such a stupid question? Of course im fine. What did she think, I had cracked on the plane? Ha.

Wait a minuet. I did crack on the plane. i saw my life end, and i saw Cat die 4 different times.

Lets see if my voice works after all that screaming. "..."

OK, now im freaking out, why can't i speak? I try to open my eyes, but they are sealed shut.

No! I can not be dead.

Wait i now that soft skin, that is my cat. "Dr. Hardy, do you think that we can take the paste off of her eye lids?" "Well Cat, I dont think that that would be the best idea. But i can see her moving, and see her sweating. She must have found out that her voice has died, and her eyes are blood shot." "Well, when will my wife be able to speak again?" I hear the doctor sigh, "Who knows how long? Could be a week to a month. She was screaming for at least 30 minuets, And then she hit her head on the window, which made her bleed."

I stop listening around the time cat says the word Wife. Now i did hear the rest, but that stopped my heart right there. I promised her that i would never hurt her. Yet here i am and im hurting her.

I feel the weight come off of my eyes, and i open them. We are in a house that is on an island, or so the map says. I stop my eyes on the dcotor, who i mistook for a man. This is a beautiful woman, however, not as beautiful as my wife.

I look around and then i see her. Her eyes are blood shot, and her eyes are puffy. I try my best to talk. "C-c-cat, h-h-h-how are y-y-you?"

I hear the doctor stop walking, and hear her say, "Well i'll be fucked. Those prayers that young woman did helped. Huh, guess i should ask familes to do that more often." She then shuts the front door behind her, and i hear her drive off.

I look over at my kitty cat. I smile and wave my hand over. I see her walk over and lie down in my arms. I am holding her tight as we both cry. No use being strong here anymore. I have told cat some of my most horrible secrets, but now we are married, and i can tell her anything.

...

Two days have passed since the horrible accident. And my voice is alomst completly back.

Cat has been getting better after my attack, but i know that she will want to know what happened.

I hear her singing in the shower. She has left the door and the curtines open, and i can see her massaging her tits. Now i don't normally get wet for people, but my panties are soaked right now. So i get up, walk over to the dresser, and pull out a string thong.

Now i was givin this as a wedding present by Robbie. It was amazing, cause the straps that should go around the waist, sit on my shoulders. I put that on, and take my bra off.

I'm about to throw my panties into the hamper, but a certian smell hit my nose. I sniff around, and the what do you know, its my panties. I lower my nose to my panties, and sniff 'em. Yep, this was the smell.

So, just becuase i want to, i lean down once again, and lick my panties. The taste is amazing, and i love it. So what i do is a get a note and write down, _I'll be waiting in the ocean, if you want to taste these then come out that is fine. _

I put my red panties under the note and go outside.

However, now that im in the water, im horny, so i stick one hand down and insert it into my pussy. My knees buckle and i splash into the water. I am imagining my self bending down and licking my own pussy. Then i hear Cat sit on the bed.

As im doing myself, i hear the bed shaking. Well what do you know? she is masterbating.

...

"Hey cat, do you want to have sex tonight?" I hear her using the chopping board, and then i hear an Ouch. I run into the bathroom and get the first aid kit.

As i get to the kitchen, i can hear the water running, and Cat swearing. "Hey kitty cat, i have the first aid kit right here...". I am shocked. The tip of my Cat's finger is hanging by a small strip of skin.

...

I look over and see my Cat grabing the toys. I grit my teeth. I love to be the dominate one.

I feel one hand bing handcuffed to the bedpost, and my other hand being duct taped to a dildo and then handcuffed to the other bedpost. My legs have been duct taped together, and then the tape is wrapped under the bed 4 times. This is goin to hurt when the tape comes off.

I have my wet panties from 4 hours ago stuffed into my mouth. Then my bra is snipped off. Sadly, my tits are rock hard. I feel myself getting very wet, and can feel it under my ass. Cat has stuck a finger into her mouth and now its in my ass.

My tits are getting sucked off, i know that sooner or later i will have milk coming out of them.

I feel cat get up and pick something up. Oh shit. Its a dildo, and its getting inserted into my ass.

Meanwhile, i see cat turning around and feel her legs wrap around my head. Shit. She is trying to do the 69 position on me.

And i did want to know what she tasted like so here goes nothing.

...

Im panting harder than i did 2 hours ago. Im still getting over the shock of having sex. Well what can i do? i love my ass to death, but it just died.

Oh great, now my thoughts are getting jumbled up. Well time to go to bed.

**Yeah shut up. I know that i said short, well too bad. The next one should be short. Then i can leave this story alone, and continue onto the Johnny test one.**

**The sex part was what i trouble with. I am a teen, and don't even have a girlfriend yet. Well thats a good thing. No sex yet, and no guys hittin on me. Wait thats a lie. I got hit on last week by some people that go to me school, and i had to tell them "Guys, im not gay."**

**Well thats the problem with being an irristable young man.**

**Also, special thanks to Minnelobee. She and i go to school together, and she came up with the idea of the Ligercorn. Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is ch 10, and i hope that it is the last one for this story. So should be around 500 words or so, well thats the plan. Im goin to include lyrics from a song by BTR so , might be like 1500 words lol. enjoy**

**And the reason its BTR, is cause they are my favorite band.**

_Jade's POV_

I sigh happily as the memory ends. I hear Cat rustling next to me. Must have a bad dream. "Why did you sigh Jadey?"

I smile.

"I was remembering the day we met." "You mean the day that i found you broken?" "Yes."

I see her smile.

It has been 18 years since she found me broken. I have loved every minuet of our lives. Even when we got mad at each other, when we were both pregnant.

I reach over to my nightstand, and pull out a dildo.

I smile my devilish smile. Then cat gives her goofy grin.

_-In a room that holds Cat and Jade's first born-_

_Katlins POV_

I love listening to my parents having sex.

Then again, i love having sex with my best friend, Tessa.

Life is good.

**Like i said, short. So here is the song from BTR All Over again:**

**(Yeah yeah, oh yeah)**

Still got that same look that sets me off.  
Guess there's just something about you.  
I got these feelings can't let 'em show  
'cause I wouldn't let you

** go.****  
****I**** shouldn't have let you go.  
You asked me for closure before and girl I told you it's over, it's over,  
It's not over.  
So here we go again.**

It's like I'm falling in love all over again.  
For the first time and I know that it feels right.  
I think I'm falling in love all over again.  
Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.

**On the right, right, right.**

**To the back, back, back**

**On the side, side, side.**

**To the left, left, left.**

**On the right, right, right.**

**To the back, back, back**

**On the side, side, side.**

**Tonight.**

I know I try to not face the truth, but no one can love me like you do.  
Your love is static, it pulls me in like a song when it first begins,  
I just don't wanna let you end (No)  
You just take me over and you are my controller.  
I told ya, I told ya, told ya, I'm ready to go again (Yeah)

It's like I'm falling in love all over again.  
For the first time and I know that it feels right.  
I think I'm falling in love all over again.  
Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.

**On the right, right, right.**

**To the back, back, back**

**On the side, side, side.**

**To the left, left, left.**

**On the right, right, right.**

**To the back, back, back**

**On the side, side, side.**

**Tonight.**

Baby there's something that you did that holds me on.  
Maybe there's something that just keeps me from moving on.  
The moment I see you, I know it's going to be you, I got this figured out.  
(Ooh)

It's like I'm falling in love all over again.  
For the first time and I know that it feels right.  
I think I'm falling in love all over again.  
Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.

**On the right, right, right.**

**To the back, back, back**

**On the side, side, side.**

**To the left, left, left.**

**On the right, right, right.**

**To the back, back, back**

**On the side, side, side.**

**Tonight.**

(Ay, ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again, yeah)  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again oh yeah)

(Over again, ooh)  
All over again

**Now we are done. There might be a sequal, idk yet.**

**Special thanks to Darker Aria. She and her story, Rain Angel, are what made me make a choice. This coice is that i would Make an account for , and start my writings. Thanks so much Darker Aria.**

**So, if any of you have ideas, please PM (private message) me or send it into the reviews. **

**Thanks**

**Jdog3006**


End file.
